


A Kiss So Sinful

by witchyavenger



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Josie McCoy (mentioned) - Freeform, Serpent Reader, Smut, unprotected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: Late night drinking with your Serpent friend leads to admitting things you never shared with anyone before
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	A Kiss So Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Riverdale is a dumpster fire but Sweet Pea just stole everyones heart so whatever  
> Posted this on Tumblr a while ago and thought someone here might enjoy as well :)

“Here you go”, you said handing Sweet Pea another beer before sitting down on the sofa across from him, letting yourself fall into the soft cushions. The two of you were hanging out at the Whyte Wyrm alone. You had both been on bar duty but it was already pretty late and during the week no one stayed here too long, so you decided to just have a few rounds yourself. You were currently on number two.

Sweet Pea pushed a hand trough his hair and as you silently admired him he said: “So? Any news? What’s been going on in your life lately?”

You shook your head, laughing to yourself: “Nothing interesting. Next topic.”

“I thought you had a date yesterday.”, he continued to question.

You didn’t want to talk about last night, because it was another bad date in a line of many.

“Yeah, that was a bust though.”, you avoided his gaze. “Not that I really had high expectations.”

Sweet Pea stretched his hands to either sides and looked at you confused. “Why go out with him then?”

You had a feeling he wouldn’t drop the topic so you didn’t try to stop him again. “Because I hoped I would be wrong and he would surprise me.”

That answer made him shake his head so you added: “What? A girl can dream. It wasn’t super bad though, we just disagreed on most things we talked about.” Sweet Pea laughed because it wasn’t necessarily unusual for you to engage others in discussions. You joined in on his chuckling and took a sip of your beer.

You sighed after a few seconds, because you were thinking about all of your unsuccessful attempts at dating. “So you and Josie? That’s over?”, you asked him because now you wanted to hear about his latest adventures. Sweet Pea nodded vigorously while finishing his drink. “Yeah. Doesn’t really matter though, we were just messing around anyway.” He stood up to get another bottle hinting at you if you wanted on as well, but you declined. You were almost finished with yours but being a light weight you should take it slow since you could already slightly feel the alcohol.

Sweet Pea and you were really comfortable with each other, so nights like these were always nice. Just hanging around talking and joking. Relaxing on a less busy night, it was a getaway from all the trouble going on in Riverdale.

When he sat down you looked at him thoroughly before he spoke up again: “I don’t really miss fooling around with her. It was a good distraction at the time but it wasn’t that great either.” Shrugging his shoulders he sank into the sofa across from yours. It wasn’t a big deal for him to talk about stuff like that, he was confident enough. You were both silent for a few seconds and you finally finished your beer. Both of you were far from tipsy but Sweet Pea started to feel the drinks as well and he went ahead to spill more details. Since you were a naturally curious person you listened eagerly.

To anyone else this scenario must look pretty ridiculous. Two serpents in an empty bar, chugging drinks and talking about their love life. The thought amused you.

“She teased a lot but like, not in a good way. More in an annoying way, where it didn’t really add to the excitement.”, he explained shaking his head. “I don’t know maybe she liked it, so it’s fine.” You laughed but Sweet Pea immediately asked you: “So anything dirty about your last night?”

You stood up to get your third beer now, if you really were talking dirty secrets right now, adding to your buzz wouldn’t hurt. Even tough you were open with each other about what happened, where and with who, you usually kept the details to yourself.

“No, it didn’t get that far.”, you replied from the cooler. “A kiss on the cheek when we met was all that happened. I don’t mind though, I wasn’t really in the mood. And when he told me his opinion on women in politics that was kind of a buzz kill.” By the time you’d finished that sentence you’d taken your seat again. Sweet Pea scoffed: “What an idiot.” You only nodded and smiled in agreement.

It felt super hot inside the bar and the tall Serpent finally took off his leather jacket. This whole time you’d wondered how he could handle wearing it for so long. You watched his muscles move when he shrugged of the leather, you would be lying if you said you didn’t think he was attractive. Realizing you were probably staring you quickly looked away, but he probably hadn’t noticed anyway.

“Okay let’s make a deal.”, he proposed which made you perk up. “I tell you something secret or dirty or whatever and in return you have to give me some interesting story too. I told you some things about Josie, so it’s your turn now.”

You chuckled with furrowed brows: “That’s stupid. I’d tell you things without a deal. What’s next? You wanna play truth or dare?”

“Do you wanna?”, he asked, voice serious before you both started laughing. But Sweet Pea still insisted on you giving him something juicy, so you told him about the time Reggie Mantle asked you out and you not so nicely rejected him. Your friend found this story particularly hilarious, so you made sure to tell him this would never leave the room. “Come on, Y/N! You have to let me give him shit for that!”, he begged but you told him no again. The two of you joked around some more making fun of whatever crossed your minds. All the while you drank some more, just enjoying the spirit, and at this point you kind of lost track of what round you were on. After laughing your ass off, you were first to break the silence, encouraged by your hazy mind.

“I’ve never had a good kiss”, you admitted while pulling you hair up and letting it fall down again. It was so hot in here and you were annoyed you didn’t have a hair tie.

Sweet Pea looked at you surprised: “What? Really?”

“Nope”, you confirmed. “I know it’s random but I also know that story about Reggie wasn’t really what you wanted to hear.”

“Oh I did believe me, but… you’re right. Wow. Not one? How?”, he asked shocked, pushing his messy curls off his forehead again.

You sighed: “I don’t know. I always imagine it and anticipate it and when it actually happens it’s just like nothing… I just don’t feel anything, it’s like brushing my teeth or something.” Reaching for your beer you positioned the bottle before your lips but quickly added: “Same goes for sex.” You shrugged and took a swig, waiting for Sweet Pea to say something.

“Wow… I mean, I don’t know what to say. I don’t know how that’s possible. The guys you’ve been with must have been super bad.”, he wondered. His cheeks were a little flushed, you noticed, probably from the warmth too.

“I’m not so sure… like it wasn’t always bad or uncomfortable. I mean I even had a crush on some of them and still, nothing. I can’t imagine neither one of them knew what they were doing. Maybe I’m just hard to please.”, you shrugged. You felt a little strange saying that last part, but sometimes you truly did wonder if it was you.

“Come on. That sounds like you’re the problem here. It’s not your fault if they don’t do what you like.”, he replied certain.

Maybe he was right and you had just been with the wrong guys, but maybe you also were complicated. You knew clearly what you like and dislike but no one seemed to get the hang of it in the moment, you concluded.

“Well I’m sorry you’ve never actually had someone make you feel good.”, Sweet Pea said and looked directly into your eyes. Something in his dark colored ones seemed different, intriguing, but you blamed it on the alcohol.

You told him not to pity you, because that made you feel inexperienced and like a loser and you didn’t want him to have that image of you. The conversation felt so serious now and it made you a little uncomfortable, because you weren’t used to that feeling around Sweet Pea. You regretted being so honest and exposing yourself like this.

“I could never see you as a loser, I know better.”, he joked, you silently thanked him for lightening the mood again. “And you said it yourself you know what you want, it just didn’t work with any of them.”

“Yeah you’re right. Even with the ones that technically weren’t bad, there was just no ‘fire’, if you will.”, you agreed, drawing quotation marks in the air.

Sweet Pea assured you he knew what you meant and you were glad he did. You both smiled and silence fell upon you. Each of you left to your own thoughts.

You were left wondering if you would ever have a kiss, that did captivate you. If you would ever sleep with someone and not mentally write down your grocery list. If Sweet Pea ever had something similar happen to him. Probably not, except for those awkward first times. He said Josie wasn’t amazing, but not amazing was most likely still better than what you had experienced. You were watching him again. Your eyes wandering from the rings on his long fingers to the snake tattoo on his neck. Admiring his strong arms, imagining what his soft hair must feel like between your fingers, wondering what his lips would taste like. You were no stranger to thoughts like these, but when sober you could usually pull yourself together. Remind yourself who it was you were thinking about and push it to the back of your mind. Now with a slightly clouded mind you figured that imagining wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Sweet Pea was still thinking about what you told him. It upset him that you didn’t know what it is like to have someone make you feel good. That a simple kiss can be the most sinful thing if done right. He couldn’t wrap his head around why all these guys sucked at it. They got so lucky to be with you and messed it up. How could they leave a woman like you – smart, feisty, beautiful and sexy – unfulfilled and bored. Not making her gasp and crave more. One thing he knew for sure, if he were in their shoes, he’d do everything you wanted and show you what it is supposed to feel like. He realized he was checking you out, seeing you wrap your lips around your bottle made him wonder what they would feel like on his neck. He couldn’t help himself imagining it, he never could, but now it was especially hard to stop his mind from wandering.

“Why are you staring at me?”, you giggled, ripping him from his thoughts.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t look me up earlier.”, he laughed.

Damn, so he did notice. You mentally cursed yourself but instead shot back: “Well don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.” A smirk crossed his face as he told you: “I would enjoy other things even more, babe.”

Now that caught you off guard, but you weren’t one to be thrown off your track easily so you kept a straight face. “Very funny.”, you said. “Hey it’s late we should lock up and get going.” You stood up and walked past your friend, but you could feel his eyes still on you.

Sweet Pea had no idea what had gotten into him to take your normal flirting that far. Maybe the alcohol made him loose his filter and what otherwise stayed unspoken and part of made up situations was now spoken aloud. What he would usually keep to himself, he wasn’t afraid to show anymore. That he wanted you and always did.

You went behind the bar and wiped down the counter before throwing away some beer caps. Sweet Pea came up behind you to put the bottles you emptied away. He stood right behind your back and if you had moved just a little you could have felt his breath on your neck. What the hell is happening, you thought and stood still.

After he’d put everything away he still didn’t move. Your heart beat was speeding up.

“What are you doing, Sweet Pea?”, you asked quietly.

His reply made your breath hitch: “What ever you want me to.”

You turned around quickly and looked at him. His eyes were dark and sincere, so he wasn’t messing with you. God, how much you wanted him, but just because you thought he was hot and you may have a little crush on him, that didn’t mean kissing him would be any different from your other crushes. This was irrational. It was just your brain making you anticipate something that would not feel like what you made it up to be. You didn’t want to ruin the image you had of him, just because you didn’t enjoy making out. And most importantly you didn’t want to ruin this friendship. Why did he have to do this, why couldn’t he have left it as a joke.

The thoughts were running through your mind and making you dizzy. You believed it was best not to do anything and if he was serious about this, then you had to turn it into joke yourself.

You straightened your back and looked right into his eyes. “I don’t believe you could make me feel more than anyone else. Sorry to step on your ego.”, you said with a smile. You were about to walk away but he said: “What makes you so sure?”

Frustrated you sighed: “Drop it Sweet Pea, you’re gonna make things awkward between us.”

“Why? Let me just try to show you what you’ve been missing out on. I know you’re intrigued by this I can see it in your eyes. And by the way you react. Your breath hitching, mouth slightly opening in a gasp.” To proof his point he put a hand around your waist. Exactly what he had just described happened.

His voice deep he continued: “Did you react to any other guy like that? Do you really think you wouldn’t like it? Or are you just scared because it’s me?”

He was right and you knew it. You never had goosebumps just because someone touched you and you never wanted to kiss someone so desperately. The consequences this would have for you were really all you were worried about. Sweet Pea could read it on your face that he struck a nerve. You looked at him, his eyes were filled with lust, his lips looked so soft and they were mere inches away from yours. He wanted this not only for you but also because he craved it. You would never have guessed that he could feel that way about you.

“If you still don’t want this just say it and we’ll never speak of of it again. But just know, that I can’t think of anything I ever wanted more.”

Hearing him say that and the certainty in his voice was all it took for you to give in. Give in to your desire, ignoring all rational thoughts that told you to think about the aftermath. Because you’re concern it wouldn’t be good was proven wrong by him already and knowing it’s not just a favor to you, but also a wish of his own, was now assured by him as well. You could think about the after when the time comes. For now, all you cared about was this moment.

“Okay.”, you whispered. Clearly relieved, Sweet Pea pulled you close. You could smell his cologne, a scent you knew so well, mixed with that of alcohol. He pushed your hair behind your ear and held your face. His eyes fluttered from yours to your lips, as he licked his own. You looked so beautiful, eyes glistening with excitement. You trusted him and he would make sure he didn’t blow this. To support yourself you put your hands on his strong chest. All of it happened in seconds but it felt like an eternity passed until the distance between your lips was finally closed.

Their touch was light as a feather, moving against each other gently. His lips felt soft, softer even than they looked. You wanted more, added a little bit of pressure. His response was pushing his hand from your neck into your hair, which made your stomach flutter. Sweet Pea opened his mouth to deepen the kiss further, following his motion you opened yours too. The kiss was heating up and you pushed your hands from his chest to his shoulders. Feeling his muscles under the soft material of his shirt.

Dragging his tongue smoothly across your bottom lip he asked for your permission to go further and in one swift movement your tongue joined his. You pressed yourself closer to his body, he breathed in deeply trough his nose and tightened his grip around your waist. Getting lost in each others touch, you were sure you had never felt like this before. The tickling fingers, thumping heart and butterflies in your stomach, were new sensations for you. Their intensity overwhelming you. All you wished for was more. More of this feeling burning in your chest. That desire running through your veins.

Breaking the kiss you moved your lips to Sweet Pea’s jawline and down his neck. You left open mouthed kisses wherever you could reach, and it drove him wild when you licked over his Serpent Tattoo, that he took so much pride in. The sound leaving his throat made you smile, knowing what you could do to him. Moving his hands underneath your thighs, he lifted you up eliciting a surprised gasp from you, before setting you down on the bar counter. Looking into his eyes you saw the same things that you felt yourself. He stood in between your legs and planted a kiss behind your ear. Then on your neck, right where your vein is and you wondered if he could feel your raging pulse. Moving over your Adam’s apple to the other side of your neck he latched onto your skin biting it lightly. You moaned in pleasure and shoved a hand in his hair. Pulling his head back you reconnected you lips. His hands were still on your thighs and you let your own fall to his hips and wander underneath his shirt. You felt his warm skin against your fingertips. Without hesitation you gabbed his shirt to pull it over his head, only breaking contact for a second. Holding onto his back you moved closer to him, grinding lightly against him in an attempt to find relief for your agonizing desire. Sweet Pea caught on to what you were doing and smiled into the kiss. He tried to tease you, inching his hands just a little further up your legs. One inch at a time, getting you worked up.

You dragged your hand over his chest again, down his torso and stomach, toying with the hem of his jeans. Taking your time in admiring his toned body. After planting a kiss on his chest you pulled away. Staring at him, smiling deviously as you took your own shirt off slowly. He watched you arch your back and pull your arms over your hand. He reached out for you, stealing the shirt from your hands before discarding it on the floor. Taking in your half naked form in front of him, he ran his hands over your shoulder and down your arms. He gazed at your chest, swallowing the lump in his throat. Snaking his arm around your waist and pulling you in, he kissed you again, tenderly. You moved your hips against his again and this time he picked you up too set you on your feet again.

Holding his hand you led him over to a sofa. He stood before you and you pushed his chest lightly for him to sit down. Hooking his fingers through the belt loops on your pants he yanked you closer to kiss your stomach. You tucked on a strand of his hair and made him look up at you as you straddled him. Sweet Pea traced the outline of your bralette with his fingers before placing a kiss directly above it. He sucked lightly on your soft skin and you let your head fall back breathing in deeply. Moving his hands along the straps to your back, he pushed one off your shoulder and kissed it too. He opened the clasp and you let the bra slide off your body slowly. Mesmerized, the dark haired boy touched your chest. Carefully massaging one of your breasts. When you let out a sigh of pleasure, he went ahead to suck the nipple on the other side. You felt his growing erection underneath you and ground down on it. He groaned in response, releasing your hardened bud. You unbuckled Sweet Pea’s belt and slid your hand into his jeans, stroking his hard on through his briefs. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Never could he have imagined that he could be this turned on, but here he was, putty in the hands of the most gorgeous girl he knew. His stomach tingled and all he wanted was to have you.

When you stood up, he lifted his hips to pull down his pants. After that he opened the zipper on your jeans and pushed them over your hips. You stepped out of them and kicked them behind you. The serpent still held your hips and kissed over your clothed core. In one quick move you got rid of the last piece of clothing on your body, letting your cotton panties hit the floor. Now you stood in front of him completely bare, but you didn’t feel exposed or scared. There was something in the way he looked at you, that made you feel confident, like the goddess of your own world. He pulled you to him again and kissed you so passionately, you almost forgot how to breath, your tongues dancing in sweet unity. He laid you down on your back, just removing his boxers before moving on top of you. He left a trail of hot kisses from your neck to your chest, where he lightly bit your skin. You moaned at him leaving his mark and without thinking started pumping his length again.

For the first time in this unreal scenario the silence was broken by something other than a moan and heavy breathing as Sweet Pea said: “You’re so beautiful.” Right before kissing you once more. You were left breathless and feeling dizzy, only whispering out “Please, Sweet Pea.”, as a response. Without another word he touched you, where you so desperately wanted him. Moving his fingers in circles around your clit, spreading your wetness around your heat. You were gasping for more and all you wanted was to feel him inside of you.

Between messy kisses you gripped his member, stroking it a few times before positioning it at your entrance. Sweet Pea rubbed himself against your core, teasing you like you weren’t already practically begging for him. You groaned in desperation, but Sweet Pea grinned smugly.

“Wipe that grin of your face and fucking do something.”, you said.

Those were just the words he wanted to hear from you. For you to let him know, just how badly you wanted him. And so he finally pushed himself into you. You gripped at his shoulders as he started to move in and out of you, going a little deeper every time. You felt so warm around him, your walls clenching his length every time he almost slipped out. Whether or not your previous times sleeping with guys were bad, you were sure nothing could ever compare to this. Sweet Pea groaned out your name at you digging your nails into his back. You kissed his shoulders after hearing the sound you emitted from him. Urging him to go deeper, you wrapped your legs around his waist. A gasp escaped your lips at the new angel. Sweet Pea kissed down between your breasts and with the next thrust of his hips he hit your g-spot perfectly. You moaned out loudly, your breathing ragged as you reached up to kiss his neck again, sucking on the skin. Your body felt like it was on fire, electricity running through your nerves.

Sweet Pea wanted to fuck you into oblivion and make you feel like you were flying. Feeling your walls clench around his dick he kept up his pace. He was chasing your release more than his own. You looked so hot – lying naked right there underneath him – that he could cum right then and there. He slipped out of you but there was no time for you to react as his lips captured yours again before he turned you onto your stomach. He kissed the back of your neck and down your spine, making goosebumps rise all over your body. You arched your back and looked back at him as he reached your butt. Holding your hips with one hand he guided this cock to your pussy, teasing your entrance a little before finally pushing in again. He started moving slowly but thrusting deeply. His hands wandered up your sides and to your breasts. He massaged one while playing with your nipple on the other one. You let out a long breath and closed your eyes. Moving your hips back to meet his, you encouraged him to pick up the speed again. And that’s just what he did, while also sliding his right hand that toyed with your nipple down your stomach. You sat up, kneeling on the couch like him, so he could reach your clit easier. He drew figure eights on your bundle of nerves while still playing with your boobs and you could help but moan out his name. Letting your head fall against his shoulder he attacked your neck once more, moving over the spot he bit earlier. You arched your back again, backing into his hand and trying to get him to go deeper. Moving his hand from your chest into your hair, he pulled on it, making you turn your head for him to peck your lips. Loving the roughness you reached back to his butt, digging your nails into his skin. Something that could only be described as a growl left Sweet Pea’s throat and he pounded into you with more force. A string of curse words fell from his mouth as well as yours and you smiled. You didn’t even think about what you were doing, the two of you just moved in sync.

Sweet Pea rubbed your clit in quick circles and you could feel you were close. He was driving you crazy and your mind was clouded with nothing but lust. The sounds you made, made Sweet Pea want to never stop but he knew he couldn’t go on for much longer. Your orgasm was quickly approaching, your legs started shaking and your hips were bucking. A warm feeling spread from your stomach through your body and then it overpowered you. The blissful sensation washing through you, making you forget your own name. You exclaimed once more as the tingling energy spread through you. Sweet Pea kept rocking you through your orgasm as his own followed suit. He came inside of you while cursing and moaning out your name. You rode your highs out together, catching your breath again, until eventually you stopped. Turning around you admired him. His forehead glistening with sweat, his hair, now tousled, sticking to it. Eyes, deep and dark, shimmering with passion. Passion because he looked at you and saw nothing but beauty. He grabbed your face and gave you another kiss, you never wanted it to end, but he broke away.

“I guess I was right. It’s not you, it was just the wrong guys.”, he said. It was meant to be lighthearted but his voice was stern, because the realization hit him that this was a one time thing. You stood up and put your underwear back on as he did the same.

“I can read you like no one else can.”, he added and you stopped to look at him. He was still watching you.

“You’re right.”, you agreed. “No one ever made me feel this way. You know me better than anyone.” You moved over to him and stood just inches from him, staring into his eyes.

“So let me have this one last kiss.”, you whispered.

“It doesn’t have to be the last.”, he said softly. His lips ghosting over yours. You closed your eyes. You didn’t want anything more than for this to happen again. You knew nothing would ever reach the intensity of this. In your wildest dreams it wasn’t as good as this.

“Do you want this?”, you asked.

Sweet Pea couldn’t think of anything other than you. Anything he wanted more. This was his chance, probably the only one he would get, so he answered with a simple yes.

Your eyes opened again, filled with light. You were relieved he felt the same way you did, glad the two of you weren’t too afraid to admit it. And just like in the beginning of all of this you said: “Okay.”

Sweet Pea was about to kiss you when you quickly pecked his lips and turned around to get the rest of your clothes.

“Now that’s not fair.”, he exclaimed but you only chuckled deviously.

“We’ll have plenty more time for that now.”, you said and moved to the door, catching one last glimpse of a startled, but smiling Sweet Pea, standing in nothing but his boxer and looking after you.


End file.
